


"Darling..... I love you!" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: "Alexander? Where are you?" Magnus said throughout the empty apartment. Magnus began to get confused at the unusual silence and Magnus walked up to the roof to see a table filled with food. Alexander stood next to it with an impressive suit that made Magnus' jaw drop to the floor. "Welcome home Magnus." Alec said, amused by Magnus' amazement and Magnus gathered himself back together to talk. "Alexander, what is this about?" Magnus said clearly confused and Alec smiled widely. "I want us to remember this night so we can tell our future children."





	"Darling..... I love you!" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my amazing cousin Jade came up with this idea of a romantic dinner between our favourite couple, Malec! Myself and Jade hope you guys enjoy this heart-snapping story.

Alexander, Izzy and Jace went to the jewellery shop randomly exploring because their mission got called off. "Hey Alec, when are you going to propose to Magnus?" Jace asked Alec and that caught Alec off gaurd. "What do you mean?" He says stupidly avoiding the question and Jace shook his head. "Yeah, are you?" Izzy joined in and Alec sighed loudly at his siblings. "I planning on doing it tonight, I already have the ring in mind." He says as his siblings widened their eyes in excitement and Alec picked up a ring that had the most beautiful purple gem in the centre with silver and gold surrounding it. They looked at the ring in aw because it was so Magnus and Alec was finally going to propose to Magnus. Alexander and Magnus have been dating for 4 years, both of them were happy of how things were already but Alec changed him mind. Alec asked for them for help to set up the romantic night.

 

***2 hours later***

 

Magnus entered their apartment, wearing a smile that could light up the entire world because his clients paid him well. "Alexander? Where are you?" Magnus said throughout the empty apartment. Magnus began to get confused at the unusual silence and Magnus walked up to the roof to see a table filled with food. Alexander stood next to it with an impressive suit that made Magnus' jaw drop to the floor. "Welcome home Magnus." Alec said, amused by Magnus' amazement and Magnus gathered himself back together to talk. "Alexander, what is this about?" Magnus said clearly confused and Alec smiled widely. "I want us to remember this night so we can tell our future children." Alec said as he pointed to the table for them to eat. Magnus kissed his check and sat down wear a bright smile.

"Alexander! The food was amazing! Where did you learn to cook that darling?" Magnus said clearly satisfied with the meal and Alec smiled. "Learnt it today Mags. Im glad you enjoyed it my love." Alex said as he finished his and he got out his seat. Magnus looked at him with a confused look which made Alec laugh at Magnus face because it was so cute. "Magnus, we've been together for 4 years now and I've loved every minute of it, from waking up beside the most beautiful man in the world and Helping me so much that you even sacrificed your own magic to save Jace. Magnus i want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you and that being said, Magnus Bane will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood?" Alec say as he goes on one knee, opening the small box to reveal the ring to Magnus. Magnus was shooked by Alexander's speech and nodded his head. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you, beautiful nephilm!" Magnus said as Alec pushed the ring on Magnus' ring finger and kissed it lovingly. Magnus wrapped his arms around his Alexander, kissing him with so much passion as Alec returns the kiss, dropping his arms around Magnus' waist. They brake the kiss to let each other breath as they hugged and cried in happiness. Then they retreated to the bedroom to complete the amazing night.

 

***The next day***

 

They invited everyone to their apartment to share the wonderful news and celebrate with them. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus' shoulder's with pride in his smile and Magnus pecked his lips. "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming today. As you may know, Magnus and I have been dating for 4 years now, We wanted to tell you all that we're engaged!" Alexander said as Magnus joined him on saying 'We're engaged' and the whole apartment erupted with happy cheers and whistling. Everyone hugged the engaged couple and continued the party to celebrate more.

 

**TBC...**


End file.
